The Girl For You
by RozaRoseBelikov
Summary: All human! Rose is secretly training to be Lissa's bodyguard. After Lissa's parents die Rose takes on the role of her bodyguard. What happens when they find out their being stalked? How does Lissa react to finding out Rose is her secret bodyguard? Will Lissa ever forgive Rose or will it ruin their friendship? In this story Dimitri s in high school... Will they fall in love? Rated M
1. The beginning

hey everyone this is my new story! hope you enjoy!:)  
>*Disclaimer*<br>I dont own va or any of the characters!

"Hathaway!", Stan barked,"Principals office now!"  
>Great! First day of school and I'm already going to the principals office! Wow, haven't even done anything yet! I slid out of my desk and walked slowly to the principals office. When i got there I walked right in.<p>

"Hello Ms. Hathaway.", she greeted me stiffly  
>"Hi Ellen", I replied<br>"Its principal Kirova to you.", she replied  
>"Sure thing!... So why did you want me in here? If its for the prank calls then I'm sorry."<br>"Not why I wanted to talk to you, but now I know.", she replied dryly  
>"Ok... If its for the graffitti in the gym, I won't do it again. Plus i havent done anything yet!"<br>"Yet? Are you asking for detention?", she asked  
>"No. Get to the point before I tell you everything I have done."<br>"In two weeks we are getting a new student and I want you to show him around for the week.", she told me knowing I wouldn't want to  
>"Ok. Does he have different classes?"<br>"Actually you both have the same classes." she told me  
>"ok. so who are they exactly?"<br>"His name is Dimitri Belikov and he's a foreign exchange student from Russia. He doesnt know english very well which is why your going to show him around because frankly you can understand gibberish."  
>I groaned. Then I got a brilliant idea.<br>"ok", I said  
>"ok? Really i thought you were going to not show up for the next three weeks so you can get out of it."<br>With that I got up and left. I looked around the office and noticed some clear duct tape, just what I needed! This was going to be so epic! I cant wait. I ran to my locker and took out my spy cam which streams video to my computer which recors it which i can watch later.  
>I walked in the office and set it up in the corner facing the doorway. As silent as i could i took the clear duct tape and taped up the doorway and put the remaining tape back on the desk. i casually walked out and back to my class. This was going to be good!<p>

Please reveiw!


	2. Trouble arises

hey everyone! todays a snow day!:D

*disclaimer*  
>I <em><strong><span>don't<span>**_ own VA or any of the characters!:)

"Hathaway!", Stan shouted  
>"What Stanny?", I asked<br>"Don't call me that! Principal Kirova would like to see you again!"  
>Oh great! Twice in one day! What a stroke of luck! I bet shes calling me in there because of the prank i pulled.<br>I walked to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!", she called  
>I walked in and she looked suprised.<br>"You actually knocked this time.", she said dryly  
>she looked at me and she looked pissed.<br>"Do you tape up my doorway Ms. Hathaway?"  
>"Whatever makes you think that?", I said feigning mock suprise<br>"Well you name around the school certainly says that."  
>"Well whats my name?", i asked her<br>"Rose badass prankster Hathaway."  
>"Oh that one", I said snarkly<br>"Well as your punishment you have to make sure our new student is caught up in each subject and work with him after school for a month."  
>What the fuck! That means that I can't spend as much time as I usually did with Lissa.<p>

I walked back to class in a bad mood. I was still in Stan's class which was so unfortunate. The bad mood hung over me in a cloud that was smothering and to make it worse a dance was coming up in a couple of weeks and i would be stuck tutoring Dimitri.

Dimitris POV:  
>I was almost packed. I can't believe I'm going to America. I heard I had the hottest girl in school as my guide, this ought to be good. I threw a shirt in my bag and looked around my room. I had almost everything packed, I was sad that I was moving to America and leaving my mama and sisters behind. Right now it wasn't safe for me to stay here because of what I did to my dad. I have been threatened before but not to this degree, infact he said that if he ever was me again he was going to kill me and my family. I have taken fighting classes ever since and I take pride in my skills. I only hope he doesn't find me in America. I must take precautions to ensure my safety as well as my family. All i can think about is that night.<p>

Flashback:  
>DING DONG!<br>"Dimka, can you get the door?", my mother asked  
>"Sure thing Mama."<br>I wen tto the door and opened it to find my dad standing there. My fists clenched knowing why he was here but i let him in anyway.  
>"Thanks son."<br>"Whatever.", i muttered under my breath  
>He went to the kitchen where my mother was fixing dinner. Everything went well until after i went to bed. I started to hear crashing and i heard shouts. After a while i went downstairs because i couldnt take it any longer. I saw my father hitting my mother. My fists clenched and I ran at him and punched him in the nose with strength that i didnt even know i had. I heard the sickening crack of his nose and he turned to me. I punched him in the stomach and he fell down. He started walking out the door but stopped. I tensed for an attack but instead he started to talk.<br>"I want to warn you son. Watch your back. I am going to find you and kill you. If you stay here I'm going to wind up killing everyone in my way." and with that he left.

Ohhhhh Dimitri trouble!  
>Please reveiw or Dimitri's dad might find him!<p> 


	3. Stanna, Stanna Montanna

hey everyone another chapter today and a special appearance from Stanna Montanna!:D

*disclaimer*  
>I <em><strong><span>don't<span>**_ own VA or any of the characters!:)  
>Rose POV<br>The two weeks went by quickly and tomorrow was ther day that I was going to meet Dimitri and help him out. I was getting nervous but I have no idea why. I was never nervous about meeting someone, ever. Not even the time when I was going to meet Lissa's parents for the first time. I was a little nervous about weather they would like me or not but I wasn't nervous about actually seeing them as I am about Dimitri.

* * *

><p>I went to bed that night and set my alarm for 30 minutes earlier than I usually get up.<p>

The next morning I dressed casually and was ready to meet Dimitri. I got in my new sports car and left. I bought the sports car about a month ago because my last car, a lincoln, broke down and was a peice of crap. I pretty much lived by myself because my parents were always gone. They were some sort of mobsters or something and it was really weird. They left me a credit card so I could get whatever I wanted and told me not to get pregnant or except a drink from strangers. Right now I think that they were in nepal or somewhere, not that I cared.

I walked in the school and went to Ellen's office.  
>"Morning Ellen!", I replied cheerfully. I forgot to watch the video from the prank I pulled on her but i am definitely going to watch it tonight. I looked over and faltered at the sight. There stood a 6' 7'' guy. He was tall and well, sexy.<br>"Helllo to you too, Rose", she said and nodded curtly. I took a sip of my coffee and glared at her  
>"Why do you want me here? I woke up 30 minutes earlier than I usually do! 30 minutes!", I put an emphasis on minutes<br>Dimitri chuckled and I glared at him.  
>"Your here early so you can show him around the school.", she replied<br>"Ughhhhh! I thought I was going to get out of Stanny's class!", I whined  
>"Who's Stanny?", Dimitri asked. His voice was laced with a Russian accent.<br>"Stanny hates me and he is my arch-nemises that is stu-"  
>"That's enough Rose. Mr. Alto is a good teacher and he doesn't hate you! Now take Dimitri for a tour around the school."<br>"That's what you think.", I muttered as I walked out

* * *

><p>After the tour of the school I took a bag out of my bag and Dimitri shot me a questioning look at what I pulled out. I had pulled out a portable sterio, a Hannah Montana wig, Hannah Montana stickers, and a roll of clear string.<p>

"What? Stanny is going to turn into Stanna Montana today."  
>"Rose, your going to get into trouble.", he warned. My stomache fluttered and I had no idea why<br>"whatever. They don't call me Rose Badass Prankster Hathaway for nothing", I replied nonchalantly  
>he chuckled and didn't reply.<br>We walked to Stan's room and I opened the door. I sat the Hannah Montanna stickers face down in his chair so they would stick to his butt when he sat down and then i tied the wig to the clear string. when i cut the string the wig would fall on his head and then I would start the music and yell "Look it's Stanna Montanna!" and if all goes according to plan everyone would cheer. I sat it all up and sat down while Dimitri stood there akwardly.

"The seat next to me is empty, Comrade.", I told him  
>a smile played on his lips and finally he asked, "Comrade?"<br>"Yeah or Giant Russian, your choice."  
>Stan walked in.<br>"Morning, Mr. Alto.", I greeted him  
>He scoffed, "Morning Mr. Alto? It's usually you walking in 10 minutes late and say: morning Stanny boy! Hows your day going? Are you actually adressing me by my actual name?"<br>"Fine then! Stanny it is!", I replied and he glared at me  
>The funniest thing is that he didn't notice the stuff that I set up. A few at a time the class filed in and I sat there innocently. After a while Mason walked up to me.<br>"Hathaway, why are you here so early? Your usually 10 minutes late not early!", he exclaimed  
>"Whatever Ashford. This is Dimitri.", i said motioning to Dimitri<br>"What are you up to?", He asked after greeting Dimitri.  
>"See for youself", I said mysteriously<br>After 10 minutes class started and I finally decided to make my move. I pulled the string and the wig fell on his head. He tuned red and the sterio started playing the best of both worlds. The class erupted in laughter and I started shouting, "Look it's Stanna Montanna!"  
>Stan looked at me and started screaming, "Hathaway principal Kirova's office NOW!<br>I bowed to the class and walked out. I walked in Kirova's office and almost gagged at the sight. I turned around and went back to Stan's class.  
>"Hathaway! Why are you back? Your suppose to be at the principals office!"<br>I looked at him a chuckled, "She's kind of busy at the moment.". I feigned gagging and the class erupted into laughter. I couldn't wait to tell Lissa and Pyro. Pyro is what we call Christian who calls me Rosie Posy just to piss me off.

ooohhhhh Kirova!:) Tell me what you think and tell me any ideas for pranks for Rose! What do you think of Dimitri? Over 1,000 words! My longest chapter yet!:)  
>Read and review!<p> 


	4. Prank results and pricipal negotiations

hey everyone another chapter today!:D You guys are so lucky!;)

I want to be a beta reader but I can't because you have to have written 6,000 words or more and I have only written 3,900 so i need 2,100 more words written which I am having a little trouble typing because I have lazy finger syndrome and don't want to type it lol! Enough with my complaining and on with the story!:)  
>*disclaimer*<br>I _**don't**_ own VA or any of the characters!:)  
>Rose POV:<br>Later I was called back into a flustered Kirova's office. To say she was flustered was an understatement. I chuckled."Did you have fun earlier?"  
>She glared at me and I shrugged, "It sure looked like it to me."<br>"It was none of your buisness Ms. Hathaway. Now may I ask why you were coming in here earlier?"  
>I shrugged again."Sure. I just uncovered the true identity of Stanny boy."<br>"And tell me who that might be."  
>"Well none other than the famous Stanna Montanna!", I exclaimed feigning shock that she didn't know that, "He's a legened and everyone was looking for him and it was my job to uncover his true identity so the world wouldn't suffer anymore than it already has from the loss of when Stanna went missing a copuple of years ago!"<br>she scoffed."Ms. Hathaway I have thought of a deal for you." she paused letting her words sink in."I have decided to overlook the incident in Mr. Alto's with Stanna Montanna in exchange for what you saw earlier between me and Ms. Ozera."  
>I smirked and replied, "Deal"<p>

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV:<br>I wonder what Roza saw in principal Kirova's office earlier. I made a mental note to ask her later when we are studying after school. Earlier she asked me if I would like to come to her house rather than stay and study at the library because it was "too fucking boring and quiet" and I had agreed

* * *

><p>Later I went to her house and I have to say, it was georgous! She had arcitecture from all over the world and it looked amazing! She lived in the wealthy part of town and she said something earlier about her mother and father being rich mobsters and that they are always out of town. I parked my car outside her house and rang the doorbell. She answered a moment later and looked out of breath and appologetic.<br>"Sorry I was out running when Spirdion told me you were here."  
>"It's totally fine, Rose", I assured her<br>"Well come in and make yourself at home!", she said smiling

After studying for a while I finally asked her."What did you see in principal Kirova's office earlier?"  
>She laughed."You wouldn't believe it! I walked in and I found Ellen making out with our teacher Tash Ozera or should I say Ms. Ozera."<br>I laughed. That was halarious.  
>"Wanna see something funny?", she asked<br>"of course", I replied. Then she proceeded to show me a video, which was halarious, of principal Kirova walking into a bunch of clear duct tape that Rose had taped across the doorway and we all watched as kirova's wig got stuck in the tape. After she had regained her composure she screamed, "Hathaway!". Rose laughed so much she started doubling over. Then after a while she regained her composure and stood up.  
>"Wanna know the funniest part about this?",she asked me and I nodded<br>"No one knew she wore a wig or that she was bi-sexual until now! I have to show Lissa this one!"  
>And with that she doubled over again. Then she looked at me a laughed harder. All of a sudden she snapped up. Then there was a loud crashing downstairs followed by footsteps. we ran downstairs and I sw him standing there and did a double take. No he couldn't have found me.<p>

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Review and tell me what you think about Tasha and Kirova! Bet you didn't see that coming! Who do you think broke into Rose's house? What do you thinks going to happen?Read and review because you reviews keep me writting and they give me inspiration! Give me your thoughts and ideas! I value them more than you think! What events are yet to come? Is that a gunshot I hear or is it just me? Please give me your thoughts and I will update soon! An did I ever say you guys are lucky? Three updates in one day! Definately lucky!


	5. Should I or should I not?

hey everyone another chapter today!:D You guys are so lucky!;)

I want to be a beta reader but I can't because you have to have written 6,000 words or more and this is the chapter that puts me over 6000!haha!:D I couldn't have done it without my beta reader(who isnt really a beta reader yet) dimkaisshmexy24!:)Thanks girl!  
>*disclaimer*<br>I _**don't**_ own VA or any of the characters!:) They all belong to Richelle Mead!

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV:<br>No! This couldn't be him! The last time I saw him he said something similar to what my father had said  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>I was so drunk I couldn't tell the difference between left and right. My brain was functioning correctly. I saw Sydney, who was also drunk out of her mind, and thought that she was the prettiest thing in the world. With Sydney being uptight and all, it was suprising that she was drunk, even if it was in celebration to her engagement to Adrian Ivashkov. She babbled on about honeymoon plans most of the night. She kept saying how much she wanted Adrian to rent the Eiffel Tower for a night so that they could have a romantic dinner under the stars. We drank more and more and about an hour later we were totally smashed. I couldn't even remember my own name. Someone told me that I shouldn't go home and me being so drunk, I happily obliged. Sydney and I rented one hotel room with one bed. Things escalated from there and apparently we called Adrian during the fiasco. He came barging in thirty minutes later and was furious. The next part I remember perfectly.  
>"Belikov! You better watch your back or your going to end up six feet under one day." he growled. A month later I heard that he and sydney had called off the engagement and later broke up entirely.<br>*END FLASHBACK*  
>"Y-you!" he said pointing at me and glaring,"Ya just cant s-stop can you? Your going to pay for this!". He was clearly drunk<br>"Get the hell out Adrian! I told you not to come here when your drunk and you broke my window!", she shouted  
>"Well, bye then" he slurred and left. I sagged in relief. He thought that I liked Rose in the same way as he does, but I don't feel that way fortunately.<p>

Rose Pov:  
>I turned to Dimitri after Adrian left."I take it you know him."<br>"Yeah I do.", he said obviously not wanting to talk about it so I didnt push it.  
>"alright I have a headache so I'll see you tomorrow.", I told him and he left. Not ten minutes after Dimitri left I got a phone call from Lissa's dad, Eric.<br>"Hey Eric.", I greeted him when I answered the phone  
>"Rose I have a serious question to ask you."<br>"Ask away!", I said trying to lighten the mood  
>"I think Lissa is in danger and I think she might need a bodyguard so I think you would be perfect for the job."<br>My jaw dropped.  
>"Ill come by tomorrow after Dimitri leaves so you can tell me your answer. Dont tell Lissa because we dont want to worry her."<br>"Okay", was all I could say. I was stunned and couldn't believe it.  
>That night while I was in bed all I could think about was if I wanted to do this.<p>

Thanks to all my dedicated readers! Read and review! I didn't think I was going to get this chapter up but I was determined to and so I did! Did you think that Dimitri's father was going to be standing there? Are you suprised about what he did? Well in the next chapter Eddie and Mason show up! Give me some ideas for pranks or games! Thanks for reading and now just click the review button adn show m e that you care!:D


	6. Eric

hey everyone another chapter today!:D You guys are so lucky!;) I spend most of my time thinking about stuff to write

* * *

><p>Okay so yesterday when I posted that chapter it turned out that I only needed 605 more characters to have 6,000 so obviously this puts me way over my goal:) I couldn't have done it without my beta reader(who isnt really a beta reader yet) dimkaisshmexy24!:)Thanks!<br>This is going to be a short chapter guys... sorry:(  
>*disclaimer*<br>I _**don't**_ own VA or any of the characters!:) They all belong to Richelle Mead!

* * *

><p>Rose POV still:<br>I woke up in a strangely good mood that only got better as I got ready for school. I ate a breakfast of cereal and toast and then got in my car. When I arrived at school I was ten minutes late for Stan's class. He was going to be pissed, but whatever he always is. I have never seen Stan smile which is really weird.

When I arrived Stan was pissed just as I had guessed.I slid into my seat and waited for him to continue teaching but he stopped and stared at me."What do you want?" I demanded  
>"Nothing. Just figuring out your punishment." he said, thinking<br>"Whatever just continue teaching and that will be enough punishment fo me."

The rest of the day.

passed uneventfully and I craved action. I went home and tutored Dimitri, Eric knocked on the door just as Dimitri was leaving.

"Hey, Eric." I greeted him  
>"Hello, Rose!"<br>"Well I have made a decision."  
>"What's your decision?" he asked<br>I took a deep breath and remembered ther day at the park.  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>Lissa and I were at the park playing when someone we hated walked up to us and pushed Lissa down. Lissa started crying and no one was around to see this all go down. I punched the bully in the face and broke their nose. After that they fell on the ground and I punched them in the gut. Lets just say no one messed with us after that. I also vowed to do anything in my power to protect Lissa. That person was Mia Rinaldi and ever since I have hated her  
>*END FLASHBACK*<br>Back in the present I knew my answer.

"Yes." I finally said, "I will be Lissa's bodyguard."  
>He nodded."After your tutoring sessions with Dimitri I would like you to go to the local gym and I will have a person there to train you. The training will take two to five months depending on how fast of a learner you are, I'm confident that you can meet our expectations."<br>I nodded. We said our goodbyes and he left.

* * *

><p>Well Rose accepted! When will we see some Rose and Dimitri action? Maybe soon! Read and Review or Dimitri may go back to Russia(I couldn't do that)! Leave some ideas for some pranks and an idea for Rose's punishment! We haven't even gotten to the good part yet! I just want to let everyone know that I will be updating soon and that I might not update tomorrow because I'm going somewhere and I will probably be gone for most of the day... only 14 more days until my birthday and until The Hunger Games comes out! Are you guys as excited as I am? Hope you enjoyed!:D<p> 


	7. Dad!

*disclaimer*  
>I <em><strong><span>don't<span>**_ own VA or any of the characters!:) They all belong to Richelle Mead!

I woke up the next morning in a better mood than the previous day which is unusual. I took a shower and combed my hair. I went to my closet and pulled out a Gray sweater dress and a pair of blach leggings and put them on. I put on my usual make-up then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I had three chocolate donuts and wrapped two up for Stan's class then brushed my teeth. I climbed into my car and went to school. I was ten minutes early for Stan's class which was so weird but I shrugged didn't comlain. I slid into my seat and saw my buddy Mason Ashford sitting infront of me and Dimitri sitting beside me. I smiled at Dimitri."Morning, Comrade!"  
>"Morning Rose.", he said flashing me a dazzling smile that gave me butterflies. I sighed dreamily inwardly, he was so hot! I must of had a dreamy look on my face because Mason said,"Wipe the drool off your face Hathaway! If you want to think about how hot I am then do it in your spare time."<br>"This happens to be my spare time and I don't think about your hotness in my spare time anyways.", I replied  
>"Actually, it's the total opposite. Mason thinks about Rose in her spare time. She has the body of a supermodel! Even I think of her in my spare time." said my other friend Eddie Castile<br>"Who doesn't think about me in their spare time?" I asked cockily  
>"People who have a life." said Christian entering the room<br>"Why are you in here Sparky? You don't have the privilage to watch me annoy Stan!"  
>"Lissa wanted me to give you this.". he dropped a note on my desk and walked casually out of the classroom. I opened it and it read:<br>_Dear Rose, _  
><em>I have important news for you that I just learned. Your dad's coming to town in two days and I think your mom is coming to but I'm not sure... I just wanted to be a good friend and let you know in advance. He's staying for a week... Oh and I think we should go shopping this weekend! Call me later for the details or we can talk about it at lunch!<em>  
><em>Love always,<em>  
><em>Lissa:)<br>_Oh shit! My parents are coming to town! Fuck me side ways!  
>"Shit!" I muttered<br>"What's up with the sudden mood drop, Hathaway? Best friend trouble?" asked Mason  
>"No my parents are coming to town in two days."<br>"Oh shit! It's worse than I thought!"  
>"My fucking mobster dad has to show up doesn't he? Hey, wait how do you know what I'm talking about?" I asked Mason catiously<br>he wrote me a note  
><em>Dear Rose,<em>  
><em>See you at bodyguard training tonight at 6:00 sharp! Don't be late.<em>  
><em>Mason<br>_"Holy Hell!"  
>"Yeah I know right?"<br>"What's going on?" Dimitri asked  
>"oh... um... something very private that I can't tell anyone about because it could endanger lives." I replied<br>This was going to be hard to keep as a secret so I slid a note to Mason  
><em>Dear Mason,<em>  
><em>Should I tell them? If I keep this secret it's going to eat me alive! Please help me!<em>  
><em>Rose<br>_"I think you should Rose. It'll eat me alive too if we keep it much longer. I vote we tell them.", He responded  
>"Okay. Where do i begin? Oh I know! The other day I was at My house after my study thingy Kirova has me doing with Dimitri and I recieved a phone call from Lissa's dad, Eric. He told me that he has a feeling of being watched and that Lissa needs a bodyguard, someone they person happens to be me. He alson said he had a bad gut feeling. Mason just so happens to be my trainer. So everyday after Studying with dimitri I have to train with Mason. Lissa isnt' aloud to know so keep this a secret from Lissa. Any questions?"<br>"Yeah. So how is this going to work?" asked Eddie  
>"Well I finish my training and then I will be with Lissa as much as possible so I can protect her. She will be transfered to most, if all, of my classes and will have to sit near me. I have to protect her at all costs."<br>They just sat there in shock.  
>"Hathaway!" Stan called<br>"Stan!" I called back  
>"Come here."<br>I walked up to his desk and looked at him expectantly. He just smiled and raised a hand which contained a pie. He started to shove it towards my face but I was faster. I grabbed the pie from him before it hit my face and shoved it in his. The whole class erupted in laughter.  
>"Don't mess with Badass Hathaway, Stanna, or you just might get your ass kicked." I said smirking. He just glared and said that we wouldn't be doing anything today because he had to go take a shower. I went back to my desk and sat down."How was that?" I asked my friends who just laughed<br>"That's the Rose I like to see!" Mason said and everyone agreed  
>"Well they don't call me Rose Badass Prankster Hathaway for nothing you know." I said chuckling<br>"That must've been your punishment!" Eddie said  
>"Well that was the funniest punishment ever Edwin!" i said and he turned red<br>"Don't call me that." he said and I just laughed. The bell rang signaling the ending of class and Lissa ran up to me and looked excited  
>"My dad transfered me to all of your classes! It takes effect immediately!" she squealed and I did my best to look suprised<br>"That's awesome!" I replied, "Lets go to lunch. I'm starving"  
>We ate lunch and joked around as usual. Until my dad walked through the doors. He strolled in like he owned the place.<br>"Fuck my life! I thought he was coming in a couple of days!" I hissed at Lissa who in return just shrugged. My dad strolled right up to me and looked around. He focused his attention back on me and began speaking in Turkish, which I happen to know."Hey, Kiz! Who's your newest edition?"  
>"Hi dad. His names Dimitri." I replied back in Turkish. Everyone looked at me expectantly.<br>I sighed. "He said: 'Hi Kiz. Who's you newest edition?' and I said: 'Hi dad. His name is Dimitri.'"

* * *

><p>WOW guys! over 1,200 words! This is the longest chapter yet and I promise that there is more to come! In the meantime though review and tell me what you think and give me ideas!<p> 


	8. AN

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been busy and all... Well I will try to have the next chapter posted soon. I have been really disapointed in the number of reviews I have recieved but none the less I will keep writing for the few loyal people out there. I also need ideas for some pranks so please give me some! My ideas arent very origional and it makes me feel like my work is cheesy... Next I would like to clear something up about the prevous chapters... Lissa didn't question her dad for puting her in classes with Rose because she was too excited to think about it which she might question later... a couple of people asked me that so I just thought I should clear that up... I want your opinion... I have a great idea for a story and I was thinking about starting a new story on the side of this one. I actually have the first 4-5 chapters written and soe of the peope who have read it told me tey like it and I want your opinions. The story starts off before the accident that kills Lissa`s parents and she and Rose doesnt know that their moroi and dhampir. The story takes them on an adventure of finding who their true friends are and finding the guy for you. Please tell me what you think but in the mean time, das vedanya! Oh and if I do start writting the story I will still keep writting this one!:) Have a great day/night peeps and I promise to update soon! please review! 


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Sorry for this being an authors note instead of a chapter... I know I haven't updated lately (I`m really sorry!) but I have been busy and I`ve been grounded... Well I will try to have the next chapter posted tomorrow. I have been really dissapointed in the number of reviews I have recieved but I will keep writing . I need ideas for some pranks so please give me some! If I don`t update tommorrow it`s because I don`t feel like writting because I have two writting tests or because I`m having a hard time typing because I broke my nail today while practicing rifle at colorguard try-outs(I made it!) and it hurts really badly and its been bleeding:(... or I`m with my new dog! I got a new dog and she is soooo cute and she`s really playful! `Schools almost over so I will be able to update more often (if I don`t get groynded again) and I have a couple more story ideas which I think are better than this one... Right now I have the weirdest urge to read Shakespere`s The Tempest. Something that my friends and I have talked about recently is Blood Promise and the scene where Dimitri picks up te spirit ring. So the ring has to be made of silver to ge charmed by spirit and strigoi can`t pivk silver things up so why wasn`t Dimitri effected by the ring since it was silver? I`ve been stumped with that question. Well now I`m just rambling on about nothing... If you guys want to read a really good story then read Rosemarie Hathaway, the One and Only by: Dimkaisshmexy24. Well, review my people or I will go and live under a rock or something (I don`t know how thats going to make you guys review but whatever). Peace! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I figured capital letters might help get you guys to review so lets see how it works!:) I hope you guys decide to review and happy birthday if it is your birthday! Hope everyone has a good day/night. I`m tired so I`m going to go to sleep now. REVIEW! 


	10. Rose, will you go out with me?

Hey guys! It's the chapter you been waiting for(no pun intended)! This chapter has Dimitri asking Rose out on a date!: D Sorry I didn't post it sooner but I have been super busy cleaning. My uncle hosted a dinner party at our house for some co-workers from the Philippines and I have been at my Grandmas for two weeks and she doesn't have internet (which sucks). Sorry if any info from this chapter doesn't fit with the rest of the story but it's late so give me a break. I would like to thank my beta Dimkaisshmexy24 for being my awesome beta! I made sure that I made this chapter the longest because of how long you guys had to wait for it. Well make sure you REVIEW, it will be greatly appreciated! OH! Before I forget I would just like to say that in the chapter named Stanna, Stanna Montanna that it wasn't my idea and I forgot to put that in there... Well that idea belongs to whoever came up with the idea and I appologize to that person for forgetting to credit them...

* * *

><p>When I got home, I marched straight in Abe's office without knocking. What I saw what was happening in there, I slowly backed out. The scene of my mom and dad going at each other on his desk had scarred me for life. Every time I thought about it, I involuntarily shivered. That was just eww. After I finally started thinking straight after the traumatic scene, I went to my room.<p>

After debating on what to do I decided to call Dimitri. He had given me his number earlier that day when we had exchanged numbers and he told me about him having trouble in history, which I know isn't true. I had a horrible grade in history but that was only because the teacher hated me and I didn't pay attention in class. When I called he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."  
>"Hey, Dimitri, it's Rose."<br>"Oh hi, Rose!" he said happily.  
>"So, what's going on?" I asked.<br>"Not much, the other day though my sister tried to get me to play dress-up with my niece. It was so embarrassing!" he told me and I laughed. We talked about random stuff for an hour before he suddenly changed the subject."Rose?" he asked nervously  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"Will you go out with me?" Huh?  
>"What do you mean will I go out with you?" <em>Ughh, Rose that was a stupid question, you know exactly what he means!<em> I mentally chastised myself.  
>"You know, on a date," he replied after a long pause. I thought about it. <em>Did Dimitri like me? Hell, did I even like Dimitri? <em>I assessed my feelings. _Yes, I do like Dimitri, _I concluded.  
>"I'd love to!" I said after a brief hesitation on my part.<br>"Okay! I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." he told me, sounding happy and relieved I had said yes. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat there on my bed wondering if my parents were finished with my mom's welcome home party. I walked to his office and knocked this time.  
>"Come in!" he called. I opened the door and sat in the huge chair in front of his desk."What is it that you want, Rose? I'm a busy man and right now I'm even busier with things not going right in my company."<br>"I demand to be released from the supervision of your bodyguard! What you did in the cafeteria was stupid and embarrassing!"He looked startled but regained his composure quickly. He then looked at me and took a deep breath.  
>"Sorry, Rose, I don't want anything to happen to you like the time when you were six. I made a vow to myself from then on to keep you safe,"I still remembered that day like it was yesterday when it happened nearly 12 years ago. I don't think that I will ever forget it; it's burned into my mind forever.<p>

*FLASHBACK*  
>I was only six years old and I loved to go to the park, unlike now because it held such dark memories. Baba would only let me go when he or my friends parents were with me but today was different- my friends were going without their parents. Wanting to be like them I went to Baba and asked him if I could go alone to the park just like my friends. He agreed saying that I needed to learn independence but he told me not to talk to strangers. He also told me he wouldn't be home when I got back because he had to fly to either Nepal or Istanbul to help my mom with important business and he would be back in four days. Our housekeeper would make sure that I had everything that I needed.<br>I walked to the park, glad that I didn't have Baba looming over me, telling me that I needed to hurry up because he had important business to take care of. I practically skipped the whole way I arrived at the park I looked for my friends. I looked on the playground and on the swing-set, but I couldn't find them. I guess my friends thought it would be funny to say they were going to do something but don't tell Rose that they really aren't coming to the park. That's what I had thought happened, but I had misheard or hadn't remembered the right date because it was suppose to be the 14th not the 13th like I had gone. I couldn't find the gang I had no idea what to do so I sat in the sandbox near the forest.  
>A man walked out from around the trees and tried to strike up a conversation with me but I ignored him because he was a stranger. After many futile attempts of talking to me the stranger became aggravated and he grabbed my hand and shoved me through the bushes. Nobody in the park saw this. He dragged me through the forest to his car and then tied my hands together. After that he blindfolded me and put me in the backseat of his drove for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. He took me in what I assumed to be his house and tied me to a chair. His wife came in and told me that everything was going to be okay and that she would protect me.<br>The woman protected me for as long as she could but he knew she was trying to save me so he shot and killed her in front of me. I think that was what scarred me the most that day was seeing someone killed in front of me. He kept me in his house for three days and then he let me go saying that I was worthless and couldn't provide the information that he wanted until I was older so he set me free telling me that he would come back for me. I had walked to the nearest business so that I could get help.  
>It turns out the police were looking for me and my dad was so mad that we were in the paper. He tried to avoid stuff like that because of what he does so he completely ignored me for a long time. He said that I had done that so I could get publicity or so I could get him in trouble. I was so angry at him for thinking that I would do something like that that I didn't care he was ignoring me. I felt sad and alone after my anger faded and wanted to make it right but I had never known how to.<br>*END FLASHBACK*  
>"That wasn't your fault!" I protested because it wasn't his fault- he was just angry.<br>"It was completely my fault! I trusted you with everything when you were six and I made accusations that weren't true! How is that not my fault?"  
>"You were just angry, Dad. I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your place," I told him. My use of dad calmed him down a great deal which I was thankful for."Please! Just this one thing and that's it. You could even hire someone to watch over me if you wanted to but don't let me know about them."He considered the offer for a few minutes before answering.<br>"Okay, Kiz. You have always known how to negotiate. I'm proud of you for that."I smiled and we both stood up. I surprised both of us by walking around his desk and giving him a hug.  
>"Thanks, Baba. I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."<br>"Goodnight, Kiz, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up around twelve o' clock and was really excited for my date with Dimitri tonight. I was curious to see what we would do so to keep my mind off of it, I worked on trying to figure out what I was going to wear tonight. <em>Should I wear something casual or formal? <em>I was going through my closet when my phone rang causing me to jump and knock over a stack of shoe boxes."No, no, no," I muttered to myself watching and seeing them all fall out. My phone chimed again signaling that someone was calling and I hadn't answered it yet. I looked at the caller I.D. to see who was calling and quickly answered it when I noticed it said; Dimitri=)."Hello," I said  
>"Hey, Rose. I was just wanting to make sure that we are still on for tonight"<br>"Yes, we are. And I was wondering… what type of clothes I should wear?"  
>"Just dress for going outdoors tonight, I'll see you at six,." he said mysteriously before hanging up. Him giving me that little piece of information about our date peaked my interest.<p>

Almost as soon as I hung up Lissa called.

"Hello."  
>"Rose! I am having a fashion emergency! I haven't gotten my prom dress yet. What am I going to do?" she demanded. Lissa always had to have her outfit picked out for important events at least a month ahead of time; she was such a girly girl.<br>"Liss, prom is 29 days away! You have plenty of time to get one," I assured her.  
>"Okay, but you have to go shopping with me for it so we can both get one."<br>"That sounds like fun. Maybe next weekend?"  
>"Yeah! Mia can go next weekend, too," she said excitedly, "So what're you doing tonight girl?"<br>"I'm going on a date with Dimitri."  
>"What? Do you even have an outfit? I'm coming over, we have got to make sure you look fabulous!"<br>I rolled my eyes," You don't need to come over. Meet me in Forever 21 at the mall so we can do some shopping for some clothes."  
>"Will do girl! I will make sure you look smoking hot for your date tonight! I just knew when I met him that you guys were perfect for each other. Anyway, back on topic, see you at Forever 21." she said before hanging up the phone. I then proceeded to grab my purse and the car keys and run out of the door to my brand new Porsche Carrera GT that my dad gave me for Christmas last year so it was only about five months old. I climbed in and backed out the driveway and sped off to the mall.<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

When I arrived at Forever 21 I found Lissa pacing impatiently in front of the shop. I waved at her and she ran to me."Rose! Where were you? It's been ten minutes since I got off of the phone with you!"  
>"I got stuck in traffic," I told her and she looked relieved. If I had told her that I stopped at the bakery and got a doughnut then she would have banned me from doughnuts and I would be a very unhappy woman.<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

After browsing the shops at the mall for an hour and a half we finally found a cute pair of jean shorts and a cute red, one shoulder belted top. Lissa insisted that she follow me home and do my hair and make-up as well.  
>When we got back to my house Lissa straightened my hair and applied natural make-up and not to brag, but I looked hot. At 5:45 I was finally ready and Lissa left so she wouldn't be here when Dimitri showed up. I was so anxious that I thought that I might get sick. At exactly 6:00 the doorbell rang and outside stood Dimitri with one red rose in his hand.<p>

**Dimitri POV:  
><strong>Tonight I have a date with, Roza, and I was so nervous. I want this date to be just perfect. I decided to call her to make sure she doesn't cancel before I start to make and set up our date. She answered on the fifth ring.  
>"Hello," she answered sounding breathless.<br>"Hey, Rose. I was just wanting to make sure we're still on for tonight."  
>"Yes, we are. And I was wondering… what type of clothes I should wear?" I mentally sighed in relief that we are still going on a date tonight.<br>"Just dress for going outdoors tonight, I'll see you at six." I said mysteriously before hanging up.  
><em>Now, where to start?<em>I first made all of the food we needed for the romantic picnic **(I know not very original but it's almost three in the morning) **and packed it all up and went to the lake a couple of miles down the road from my house. It had plenty of things for us to do such as hiking and canoeing. After setting everything up perfectly I went home and got dressed. I then drove to Rose's house seeing as it was almost 6:00 and knocked on the door. When she opened the door she looked stunning and happy to see me.

* * *

><p>Wow... It's almost three in the morning and I wrote all of that. It's over two thousand words (almost 2,500)! I promise you guys that I will start updating more often since school is out and all. Well I'm tired and my eyes are burning from looking at the computer screen for too long. Please Please Please REVIEW! I appreciate it when you review so much that you don't even know! Make me happy by reviewing because hardly anyone has been reviewing and I know people are reading my story... Please click that beautiful review button and leave a pretty review;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I decided to update sooner than last time…. This is my favorite chapter so far! This is what you guys have been waiting for! : D this is the chapter where Dimitri and Rose go out on their date. Again I would like to thank my beta Dimkaisshmexy24 for editing my story for me. Well I hope you guys enjoy and after you read this chapter please review! I haven't gotten that many reviews on my story so far and I know people are reading my story because I've been checking the number of hits I have received. Please review and make me happy. The more reviews I get the faster I will update… Well onward with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>**Hello! BETA SPEAKING HERE!-**Hi. I am RozaRoseBelikov's beta, Dimkaisshmexy24. She needed me to get on here to tell you- you lovely readers- that she won't be updating for a while because she has been grounded. -*DRAMATIC LIFE-ENDING MUSIC PLAYS IN BACKGROUND* Lol, asterisks... gotta love 'em. Anyway.- However, her guardians did not take away her DSI, so she was able to have a short-lived conversation with me. So, don't be expecting a chapter so soon! :D She is quite upset that she is unable to write for you all, but she'll be back eventually. I, personally, would like to thank you guys for your support for my dear friend. And well, y'know, she's like me where we need reviews to get us going. If you all could do her a huge favor by reviewing or PMing and letting her know what YOU think about the story! Con. crit is welcomed, though no flamers please!

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! With lots of love from Dimkaisshmexy24 (R.), Bye!****

* * *

><p>Rose POV:<p>

When it came to dating, I never knew Dimitri could be so romantic. When he showed up he had a red rose in his hand and he smiled his dazzling smile at me. He walked me to the car and then opened and closed the door for me. Such a gentleman. In the car we rode the whole way in a comfortable silence. If it were any other person in the car with me, then it would have been awkward and uncomfortable, but with him, I felt relaxed.

When we arrived, Dimitri opened the car door for me again and we walked down a path for a little bit. At the end of the path it opened up into a gigantic clearing which had a breathtaking lake and a couple of rolling hills behind the lake that would be perfect for hiking.

Beside the lake there was a picnic laid out. The blanket we were using was surrounded by candles except for a small opening for us to walk through and the food looked amazing! It was just so perfect that I couldn't believe it. It seemed like a date someone in the movies would go on. I felt that at any moment I would wake up and this would all be gone.

"What do you think so far?" Dimitri asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence."I think it's perfect. Did you make the food?"

"Yeah. I had no idea what to make so I made these," he told me gesturing to the array of sandwiches before me. Dimitri had made almost every kind of sandwich and brought it. It was so nice that he thought about what I would and wouldn't like.

During the date somehow we started talking about Dimitri's family. I learned that he had three sisters who all lived with him named Sonya, Karolina, and Victoria. I also learned that he lived with his mom and grandmother who he described as witchy. When Dimitri talked about his family he was so happy and carefree that it made me happy.

After we ate our sandwiches and drank our Coke, Dimitri pulled out dessert, which were chocolate glazed doughnuts. I loved them so much and I was so glad that he had brought twelve. I practically inhaled six of them because Dimitri had said he just wanted four, so I gladly accepted the other two leftover doughnuts.

When we were finished eating we went canoeing in the lake. Dimitri was good at paddling the canoe and I sucked. I could barely paddle the canoe a couple of centimeters at a time. Dimitri, noticing my troubles paddling the canoe, climbed in the canoe with me, which was a tight fit.

He showed me how I was supposed to paddle, which was completely different than how I had been paddling the whole time.

When it was almost time to go I decided it was time for a canoe race."RACE YA TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE!" I screamed to both canoed our way over to the other bank and Dimitri, like I knew he would, beat me.

"I suck at this stuff," I muttered to myself, not thinking that Dimitri had heard.

"You don't suck; you're actually pretty good at this. I am just exceptionally good at it," Dimitri assured me.

I felt a little better hearing Dimitri's comforting words. After we canoed back to the other side Dimitri helped me in the car and drove me home.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p>

* * *

><p>When I got home Dimitri helped me out of the car and walked me to the door.<p>

"I had a nice time tonight. Maybe we could do this again," I told him honestly.

"I did too, and I would love to do this again. Maybe we could have dinner on Wednesday?"

"That sounds great!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven," he told me.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p>

* * *

><p>When I went inside I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. That had been, by far, the best date I had ever been on in my entire life and I couldn't wait for our dinner this upcoming Wednesday. I'd have to go shopping on Monday so I could find the perfect outfit.<p>

On my way to my room I heard my parents arguing in Baba's office and I quietly crept closer so I could hear what they were saying. My parents rarely fought and when they did, it always turned out disastrous. I still remember that one time they hosted that dinner party and they started arguing in the middle of it, embarrassing themselves, and not to mention- me.

**FLASHBACK**

Baba wanted to host a huge dinner party because he thought it would help him with his business that no one seemed to know what it was about. He had it planned out perfectly and it was going to be right here at home in the front foyer by the two winding staircases and the balcony.

That night everything had gone as planned so far and Baba was ecstatic. My mom, who had opposed the party, was mad and rude to the guests. About half way through the dinner party my mom and Baba started arguing on the balcony in plain sight. I was utterly embarrassed. After them arguing for over ten minutes I decided to go tell them to move it some place private when I heard glass shatter on the balcony above me.

I raced up the stairs when I heard more glass shattering and sounds of my mom screaming at Baba. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw my mom holding a glass vase aiming it at Baba and telling him that the dinner party was a stupid idea and he should have listened to her. I quickly ran over a grabbed the vase out of my mother's hands and set it on the nearest table. I then ran over to my mom and grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Mom you're embarrassing yourself. Stop this," I said trying to reason with her but she slapped me across the face and pulled away from my grip on her shoulders.

"Rosemarie, go away. I'm sure no one noticed our disagreement," she said like nothing had happened.

Instead of trying to calm my mom down I decided to thank the guests for coming and telling them it might be best if they leave and I was terribly sorry for my parents' behavior. Some people even asked me if I wanted to come home with them but I politely declined seeing as how I don't really even know them. Eric (Lissa's dad) was the last person I said goodbye to. That was some party that night.

**END FLASHBACK**

As I got closer to Baba's office the sound of screaming got louder but the words were jumbled together and all I could make out of the whole incoherent screaming rampage was my name and Lissa's name.

"Janine, she can make her own decisions! She's almost an adult for God's sake! Give her some credit; she's been a better kid than we have as parents. Neither of us want to see her hurt but please calm down before you start throwing glass vases again," Baba said as calmly as he could.

"Abe, you know I don't like the idea of her being a bodyguard to someone with all of the violence this day in time. It's crazy," my mom said sounding tired. She sighed in resignation, "You have someone watching out for her?"

"Yeah but if she finds out who it is she will be pissed at me."

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night," my mom said and I heard her footsteps.

I ran back to my room so I wouldn't get caught eavesdropping on their argument. I walked back to my room so I could call Lissa and tell her all about my date with Dimitri. When I called she picked up on the first ring.

"How did it go?" she demanded as soon as she answered

"It was amazing!" and for the next hour I told her about my date with Dimitri and she grilled me for the juicy details.

"He's totally in to you! And you said he asked you on another date? That's great!" she said towards the end of the phone call.

I yawned.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed Liss. Call you tomorrow? Maybe you could come shopping with me on Monday for something to wear to dinner on Wednesday! Maybe catch lunch together, too."

"I'll call you tomorrow, chic! And you already know the answer to going shopping on Monday! I love shopping and there is this really cute skirt I want from Abercrombie and Fitch," she exclaimed before saying "bye" and hanging up.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my nightclothes before walking back into my room to find Adrian Ivashkov sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I exclaimed.

"I am here to talk to you and the front door was unlocked so I just came in," he said

"What do you want to talk about, Adrian? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"I want to talk to you about, Belikov."

"What about him?" I demanded

"Your dad hired him to watch over you while you protect Lissa from the evil people of the world."

What the fuck?

* * *

><p>Sorry guys I would write more but I'm too tired and I have been working on this for over two and a half hours. I would also like to apologize for this chapter not being as long as the last chapter… I have been looking at the screen for so long that my eyes are starting to burn and water… I will hopefully update soon. Please REVIEW it will make me so happy. Right now I'm not angry but I'm also not satisfied with the number of reviews I have been receiving. But please, make me a girl happy by leaving a review; seriously it's not that hard. Just click that review button and just say something. I also would appreciate any ideas you guys have and any constructive criticism. The more reviews I receive the faster I will update. Now click that review button or I will find a sturdy stick and hit you upside the head with it (I threatened someone with that a couple of days ago) even though I have no idea where any of you guys live…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Once again, Dimkaisshmexy24 here, she will not be updating for a while. Thanks! Much love to all, **

**R.*******


	12. Very important AN!

Hey! I know my beta dimkaisshmexy24 wrote a note saying I wont be updating for a while but I can write AN's on my DSI which is what this "chapter" is. As you guys have heard, I'm grounded, but I thought you guys should know why I am. I'm grounded for so many reasons I lost track but the main ones are: I had a boyfriend and I wasn't suppose to (my aunt knew about it for over a month before she said anything), this girl from colorguard took my jacket home with her because I left it at school and her boyfriend stole it from her (this happened 4 months ago) and I didnt tell my aunt and she got mad... and then she called the girl and told her that if she didnt give me my jacket back that she was going to call the police on her... and she wondered why I didnt tell her... and the last reason I got in trouble is because I invited a friend over and my aunt said she could come over and she told me to ask my uncle ONCE and so when I went to ask him he was asleep and Im not allowed to wake him up because he has to work... and then when my aunt was lecturing me about all of this and she told me that she asked me numerous times to ask my uncle... while she was lecturing me I kept a blank face so she got mad... why? because I had a blank face. what emotion am I suppose to show? am I suppose to cry? kick and scream? I have no idea! and so the night before my friend came (at like 11:30 pm) I got my phone taken away, the internet and computers taken away(they forgot about my DSI), and I`m not allowed to watch tv and I had to text her and tell her she couldnt come over... and she wants me to come downstairs everyday... what am I suppose to do? every room in my house downstairs has some kind of electronic or tv in it! She wonders why I sit up in my room all day and the answer is I cant go downstairs because Ill get in trouble and because I can read fanfiction on my DSI in my room! I thought you guys should now about all of this stuff... Check out my new story! Its just some random crap 


	13. FINALLY!

Hey guys! Here is a really, really short chapter... I just wanted to get something up! Please review!

Rose POV:

I stormed into my room grabbing my phone off of my dresser and calling Dimitri. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Ro-" he started to say but I interrupted him

"You stupid lying bastard! You lied to me the whole time! I hope you rot in hell! Why did you lie to me like that?" when he didn`t answer I screeched into the phone, "ANSWER ME!"

"Rose your dad blackm-" he didn`t finish the sentence because I hung up on him. All I needed to hear Abe and blackmail and I know he had something to do with it.

I ran to Abe`s office and ran in there but he wasn`t in there. I saw a note on his desk and it said:

_ Gone to Turkey for business_

Damn him and his business. I'll just have to get him when he gets back.

Please review! I`ll try to update soon and have a longer chapter! Sorry for any typos I didn`t send this to my beta because I wanted to get something up for you guys. Until then check out my story Ideas. It`s just a bunch of ideas for stories.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I`m such a neglectful author... Here`s another short chapter... Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. It means a lot!

Waiting for my father had me on edge. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. As for Dimitri, I wonder how my dad blackmailed him. It has been 4 days since Baba left and he should be back anytime now and since then I have only gone to school. Lissa had persuaded me to patch things up with Dimitri and I have. I am getting ready for my date with Dimitri.

I have on a redish-dark pinkish dress that has a black belt with black pumps, a silver bracelet, a silver necklace, and a black shoulder bag (picture on profile). I had on natural makeup and my hair was done in a bun with a piece of hair down on both sides, framing my face. I looked hot. We are going to this nice restraunt and I wanted to look nice. I heard a knock on the door so I went to answer it. I opened the door and there was a guy dressed in all black and a letter in his hand.

"For you Hathaway," he said sneering and handing me a letter which I took. When I looked up from the letter he was pulling away in a black car that had no license plate.

I went back in closing the door. I opened the letter and it read:

Dear Rose,

I`m watching you and her. I know whats going on.

-S

Oh shit. I decided not to tell Dimitri about it so we can have a good date and I`ll tell him after. I heard a knock on the door and went and opened it. Dimitri was standing outside with a rose in his hand

"Ready to go?"


	15. The Second Date

Hey! Its been a while and I`m so sorry I haven`t updated sooner! We don`t have school today or tomorrow so I don`t have anything to do. Please review!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Meade does.

The date with Dimitri was amazing. He took me to the local italian restaurant and the food was amazing. After we ate we went to the park across the street and walked around the trail, eventually sitting down on a bench. I snuggled closer to Dimitri`s side and inhaled his scent. It was like just got out of the shower even though he obviously hadn`t.

"Dessert?" he asked me after we had sat on the bench for about 15 minutes.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said grinning at him.

We went and got ice cream which was delicious. I got moose tracks on a chocolate cone. Moose tracks is chocolate ice cream with chocolate peanut butter cups and moose track fudge. The woman that dipped out my ice cream looked at me like I was weird since I got everything chocolate but what can I say? I like chocolate.

On the way to the car we took a different route and passed a doughnut shop. I looked obernat Dimtri with puppy dog eyes. He laughed and led me over to the shop and when I came back out I had a dozen chocolate doughnuts.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said jumping up and down. When I had finally settled down I went and gave Dimtri a hug. While I was hugging him I tilted my head up to find him looking down at me. I got lost in the chocolatey orbs and didn`t really notice we were leaning toward each other until I felt our lips brush. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle but it sent shivers down my spine. We kissed for about 10 seconds and had to stop because a couple of kids screamed get a room at us. Which earned them a glare from me and a chuckle from Dimitri.

When I went home I was on cloud 9 until I opened the door and saw Baba sitting there.

"Hello Rosemarie." 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! I made sure to update quicker than last time! Thank you people who reviewed! Please review! So I kinda want to put a song at the beginning of each chapter... So I think I`m going to do that from now on!

Song: Shania Twain- Forever and Always(doesn`t really go but its an amazing song)

"You had no right!" I yelled at him angrily, "I`m old enough to look after myself and I don`t need you screwing with my life and the people in my life like that. What did you threaten him with? His family? His friends?"

When he didn`t say anything I screamed, "Answer me!"

"You," he said quietly.

"How did you threaten him with me?"

"I told him if he didn`t protect you at all costs then I would take you away and send you off where you would be safe. He really cares for you, Rose," he replied and got up and casually strolled away.

I stood their in shock for a few minutes with only one thought registering.

Dimitri cares a lot about me. More than I thought he did.

Later that evening after Spidrion cooked me dinner and I took a shower, Dimitri texted me.

Had a great time! Wbu?

Fantastic time!

I would do it again but only on one condition.

And whats that?

Be my girlfriend.

Only if you`ll be my boyfriend

Deal!

We texted for a little longer and when we were done it was 2 a.m. and I was tired. I decided to call Lissa because if I didn`t tell her she would murder me and then revive me and ask for the details.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Guess who has a boyfriend!"

"Oh my gosh! He asked?"

"Yup," I replied and gave her all of the details. We finally said goodbye and I went to bed with a smile on my face. 


End file.
